moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America II: Death Too Soon
| directed by = Ivan Nagy | written by = Wilton Schiller; Patricia Payne | produced by = Allan Balter Martin M. Goldstein Associate producer Martin M. Goldstein is credited as Martin Goldstein in this film. | music by = Pete Carpenter Mike Post | cinematography = Vincent A. Martinelli | edited by = Michael S. Murphy | distributed by = Universal TV MCA/Universal | release date(s) = November 23rd-November 24th, 1979 | mpaa rating = | running time = 83 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Captain America (1979) | followed by = }} Captain America II: Death Too Soon is an American television movie of the superhero fantasy genre. It was directed by Ivan Nagy with a script written by Wilton Schiller and Patricia Payne based on a character originally created for Marvel Comics by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon. It was produced by Universal Television and first aired on CBS as two hour-long specials on Friday, November 23rd and Saturday, November 24th, 1979. It is the sequel to Captain America, which aired as a two-hour TV movie in January, 1979. Actor Reb Brown reprises the role of Steve Rogers - the costumed patriotic superhero known as Captain America. Opposing him in the role of the film's main antagonist is Christopher Lee as General Miguel. The film also stars Connie Sellecca as Doctor Wendy Day, Katherine Justice as Helen Moore, Christopher Cary as Professor Ian Ilson, Stanley Kamel as Kramer, Ken Swofford as Everett Bliss and Len Birman, reprising the role of Doctor Simon Mills. Plot A ruthless terrorist holds the entire U.S. population hostage and only star-spangled hero Captain America can save the country from this horrible fate. Christopher Lee stars in this amazing adventure as a merciless world revolutionary who threatens to unleash a druge that accelerates the aging process unless his impossible demands are met. Faced with the greatest challenge of his career, Captain America (Reb Brown) races against time to penetrate the evil terrorist's fortress of death. Len Birman and Connie Sellecca co-star as the super hero's aides in his battle against terror in which every second counts. Captain America II: Death Too Soon; VHS home video edition; back cover; 1979 Cast Notes * Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979), Captain America 2: Death Too Soon and Captain America: Death Too Soon all redirect to this page. * Region 2 DVD releases for the film in the United Kingdom released the film under the title Captain America 2: Death Too Soon. * The character of Wendy Day is played by actress Connie Sellecca in this film. In Captain America, she was played by Heather Menzies. * Actor William Lucking is credited as Bill Lucking in this film. * Actor William Mims is credited as Bill Mims in this film. * Actor Timothy O'Hagan, who plays Cal, is uncredited for his participation in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "The Sentinel of Liberty Returns!" * In addition to Reb Brown and Len Birman reprising their respective roles of Captain America and Doctor Simon Mills, other returning crew members from the first Captain America include executive producer Allan Balter, associate producer Martin Goldstein, composers Pete Carpenter and Mike Post, and film editor Michael S. Murphy. * Despite being played by two different actresses between the two films, there are also notable physical differences between the Wendy Day that appeared in Captain America and the one that appears in this film. The chief among them being that Heather Menzies is a blonde while Connie Sellecca is a brunette. * The "Dracula's Revenge" episode of the Spider-Woman cartoon series aired on the same Saturday as Captain America: Death Too Soon. Spider-Woman is also a super-hero character featured in titles published by Marvel Comics. Recommendations External Links * * Captain America II: Death Too Soon at Wikipedia * Captain America II: Death Too Soon at the Marvel Wiki * * * Captain America II: Death Too Soon at the Marvel Movies Wiki References Keywords Characters: Steve Rogers, Jr.; General Miguel; Wendy Day Locations: Portland; Oregon Ranks & titles: Captain; Doctor; General Miscellaneous: 1970s; 1979; Accelerated aging; Artist; Cats; Dogs; Laboratory; Prison; Scientific experimentation; Superhero Category:Films Category:1970s/Films Category:1979/Films Category:November, 1979/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Television films Category:Based on a comic Category:C/Films Category:Ivan Nagy/Director Category:Wilton Schiller/Writer Category:Patricia Payne/Writer Category:Allan Balter/Executive producer Category:Martin M. Goldstein/Associate producer Category:Pete Carpenter/Composer Category:Mike Post/Composer Category:Vincent A. Martinelli/Cinematographer Category:Michael S. Murphy/Editor Category:Reb Brown/Actor Category:Connie Sellecca/Actor Category:Len Birman/Actor Category:Christopher Lee/Actor Category:Katherine Justice/Actor Category:Christopher Cary/Actor Category:William Lucking/Actor Category:Stanley Kamel/Actor Category:Ken Swofford/Actor Category:Lana Wood/Actor Category:Arthur Rosenberg/Actor Category:William Mims/Actor Category:Alex Hyde-White/Actor Category:Lachelle Chamberlain/Actor Category:Susan French/Actor Category:John Waldron/Actor Category:Timothy O'Hagan/Actor